


Universal problems

by another_somebody



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_somebody/pseuds/another_somebody
Summary: Things have been getting better after the so called 'Endgame' . Tony is with his family: The Avengers, Peter, Harley, Peps and Morgan. What will happen when they found out that there's a universe where they weren't so lucky. Will they help her? How will they react to her story?AKA.The Avengers react to Winter Ghost's story





	1. It started

It was a normal day at The Avengers tower, well as normal as they can be after the big purple grape tried to ruin their lives. Peter has been feeling guilty for a while now. What if there was a universe where they lost or worst there wasn't anybody to fight Thanos. Doctor Strange was visiting them at the moment, they all lived in the tower so that was pretty conventional. He decided to ask him about it.

" Hey Mr.Strange....I was wondering if there are universes where Thanos won? You don't have to answer!"  
" Well there is one where there are only two survivors. They got it kinda bad " said Strange with a little unease.

"What happened there? Is there any way we can help them?" asked Tony entering the kitchen.  
Strange looked at them knowing they won't give up easily so he just told them...

" It would be hard to tell you the whole story..., but there is a type of cartoon about it in our universe. If you really wanna' know you could just watch it" Strange explained.

" Well its movie night anyway. FRIDAY do you know what cartoon he's talking about?" asked Tony looking at the sealing.  
" Yes sir." said FRIDAY in her cold robotic voice.  
" Then play it. Also alert the team members about it"  
" Of course sir." 

The team got together in the living room. Questions about what they're where heard and answered.

[ Ok let's do this...]


	2. Winter Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Emily AKA. Winter Ghost part 1

The first episode started to play, it was a simple superhero story...: Emilys day started out as normal: Get up. Go to school. Avoid bullys. Pay attention in class. Avoid bullys again. Go home.

Thats it. That was every day since she moved away from L.A. to New York. Of course this left her with no friends or even techers that would protect her. 

Today was a little different tho' . She couldn't avoid the bullies today. The girls from the schools cheer team treatened her for hanging out with Josh, one of the few nicer popular guys. 

They weren't really hanging out, she was tutoring him for math. Well he did walk her to her classes, but just because he knew she was being bullied and wanted to help her out. She was going home. Talking with her best friend on the phone. Emily was rubbing her cheek where they slapped her earlier. "I don't care what you say I'm still shipping Peter and Harley...its just Idk good."she said in a teasing tone. [ Peter and Harley both blushed at this.... aparntly in this universe The avengers were comicbook characters.] " -Spideychelle forever!" shouted the voice from Emilys phone"But why aren't you shipping him with yourself. You're the one who was so crazy about Spiderman that you recreated his webshooters." Said the voice again.- " And I did that for you didn't I.....Sarcastic-spider" Emily responded in an even more teasing voice. "-Oh! Shut it! You're gonna reveal my identity -" "Sorry-sorry! I have to go now. Bye!" "-Bye-" She walked into a darker alley, she knew she shouldn't have. Sher heard a voice that made he froze. "Why don't you come with me. You could be better. You could be powerfull. Come on now Emily I know you do" She coldn't move. The stranger came next to her and started wispering in her ears for her to join him. She cursed herself for even thinking it. Sure her life sucked, but not that much. "Bingo!" He said as darkness toke over her and then she disapeared. [ The team was deap into the story. It already had a version of Spiderman and soon another hero. "So thoughts so far?" asked Tony standing in front af the Tv soon to be hushed and pushed away so they could continue] To be continued....


	3. Winter Ghost part2

There were flashes of lights, a scary dark place full of machines and computers. 

"Ahhhh..!!"Emily shieks out. She looks around. Everything around her is white. The walls, the door, the bed, her clothes...something caches her eye. Her hair is short now, barely reaching her shoulders and its white. 

Them she remembers. Everything comes flashing back. The machines, the needles, the lain and someone laughing at her sorrow.

Tears start to run down her face. She starts to shout slowly she is levitating above the bed.

As she clenches her head screaming, her tears turning into ice crystals around her as a protecting shield. Her screams are soo loud that the walls are breaking apart, crumbeling....

Then its dark....and light again.

"Welcome to the world of living princess" said a voice way too familiar." You put on quite a show when you woke up" it was the voice of her adductor.

"You!"she screamed out.

"Wow princess, you got some voice. Yeah its me. You're much prettier with white hair. Wanna know what we did to you or you already guesed"

Her anger started to rise slowly, it got too much. This hellhole she calls life got too much. She let the anger take control. 

Slowly ice began to rise around her pushing everything away. Her eyes shone a icecold blue as her instincts toke ower and her mind got clouded. Darkness. Screaming. Calm, peaceful, silence. 

She woke up in her room in the apartment where she lives alone. Still dirty white clothes, a few bruises on her body. Her head was hurting very much. 

The first episode is over...to be continued

[ The avengers all groaned because it ended so fast. 

"Thoughts?"asked Tony

"I love her!" screamed Peter and Harley.

"'cause she ships you two right"asked Clint with a cheeky grin.

The rest all agreed that they don't know enough yet.]


	4. Episode 2: Meet Sarcastic-spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily starts adjusting to her new powers with a little help from a spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm not dead and to be honest I just forgot about the story for the past year really. I just had a lot going on and from now on I'll try to update more often.  
I'm sorry again!

[ The Avengers where still gathered in the living room all wondering what will happen next. Peter was noticing just how similar their lives were but that made sense in way, it was an alternate universe after all.

"So everybody ready for episode 2?" Tony asked. After a few hums of agreement he asked Friday to play it.]

Emily shot up in her bed still in dirty white clothes.' What happened?' She wondered.  
As she stood to walk she couldn't help but feel unusually easy on her feet. Looking down she realized that her feet weren't touching the ground at all. Panicking she qiuckly feel on her butt.

"Ouch! That hurt and the fliying is certenly new" she said, taking a moment to remember what happened the last few days.

She gasped as the memories flooded her mind . Kidnapping. Crazy scientists. Mutations. Anger. ....the unusual amount of power she felt.  
Still lost in thought her alarm clock started buzzing breaking the silence.

"School!" she yelled loudly hurrying into the bathroom.  
[The Avengers laughed at her indiference to all the things that happened also reminding them of Peter and how to him school is more important than anything really.]

Looking up into the mirror she saw something shocking. Her hair...it..was white, as in snow white, unnaturally white.

'"You look much prettier with white hair."'

The memory of the voice echoed in her mind.  
Looking closer she noticed the her eyes were bluer than they used to as well, there almost what looked like royal blue maybe a little lighter. Her eyes naturally were a greyish blue. Nothing out of the ordinary. This would only bring more attention to her, she was already bullied for being a nerd the only thing she needed is to add looking freakish .

[ "But she is really pretty!"exclaimed Peter and Shuri at the same time.

"Shuri when did you get here?" asked Harley.

" Sometimes at the middle of the first episode you idiots just didn't notice." she answered in a bored yet anoyed tone.

"Okay then."]

I'll just call in sick, she thought as looked for her phone, well her second one wich was in case she got pushed and fell on her phone again. Her parents didn't mind they just wanted to keep her happy, well as happy one could be with their parents working 24/7.

After checking the date real qiuck and talking to the her head teacher she started making a plan. But first she needed to make another phone call.

"Ok Emily, you got kidnapped, experimented on then when you woke up the guy that kidnapped you was in the room in front of you, complimenting your hair, the you got really angry and used your new powers wich from what you gathered are something to do with ice and something with screaming...and you can also fly. So after somehow escaping you woke up in your dorm room with white hair, very blue eyes and much paler than usual."

[" Thanks for the re-cap."

" Shut it Clint."]

"That sums it up." Emily as the voice in the phone finished .  
" Ok-ok....I'm coming over."  
"W-what...how? You are in LA how the hell would you come all the way to New York Emma. You know, spiders don't fly." Emily said her voice turning sarcastic by the end of it.

["Spiders?" qiestioned Peter with a curios look.]

"I'll find a way. Now stay put and don't and I mean it. Do. Not . Experiment with the powers 'till I get there." Emma's voice grew more sirous every word she spoke.  
Emily knew not to mess with an her angry best friend, a vigilante best friend no less.  
"Fine." she finally said defeated" see you in a bit then"  
"Yeah-yeah, bye! " her friend replied.

After the call cut out as she put the phone downa small grim crossed her face as she said "Time for experiments!" Mischief could be seen in her eyes.

[Everybody laughed at that. Most couldn't wait to see her newly aquiered powers, while Peter was wondering who Emma was. He already realized the she probably was an alternate version of himself well as in Spider-man. He couldn't wait to see the fellow spiderling.]

Next they saw a montaj of Emily trying out her powers:  
Emily freezing water as she poured it out of the bottle.  
Creating ice of the water in the air and backfireing by getting her whole arm frozen.  
Trying to messure how high her voice can go and breaking both the machine and the window...she will have to call someone to fix that later.  
Trying to fly and hitting the ceiling and falling to the floor.  
Trying to use ice the way she saw Katara do and getting frozen completly.

[" She is an Avatar fan!" Yelled Peter getting even more exited, just like a puppy.  
"I'm liking her more and more." added Harley  
"You kids talking 'bout that movie?"asked Tony  
"Nooo...nonono, the movie sucks! " exclaimed Shuri  
"Whatever."]

Thats how Emma found her. Emma had dark hair that reached her shoulders. She was much taller than Emily ,towering above her. While Emily's features where softer and much more childlike next to her being slightly chubby , Emma was thinner and her features were slightly sharper while still being feminine and in Emily's words beatifull  
Emma loved her best friend, they were like sisters, and don't get her wrong she knew how smart she was, but sometimes she was the biggest moron she has ever met.  
" What did I say about experinenting?"  
" Umm....not to?"

Emma rolled her eyes as she softly signed. She helped her friend out of the ice prison then pulled close into a hug.  
They didn't hug often, Emma wasn't one for hugging or touching. She usually didn't care for it and Emily understood altouhg she was the exact oposite. Emily was happy with what she got.  
"Don't worry me like that ever again. I haven't heard from you in days and then you call me saying that you were kidnapped and now you have powers. Like, whats up with that? You almost gave me a heart attack."Emma said after a moment.  
Emily just humed into the hug and didn't pull away yet needing the comfort after everything that happened.

"Now! Let's figgure out those powers of yours, and who better to help you than yours truly friendly neighbourhood Sarcastic-spider." Emma said as Emily giggled at her friends dramatic response.  
"Lets do this!"

[ " Sarcastic-spider!"  
"She is you dude!"  
"Their friendship is so cute!"

Were a few of the comments made.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it.


	5. Sarcastic-spider part2

[ Tony asked FRIDAY to play the next episode. The first few minutes were filled with Emily freezing and breaking multiple things, but slowly getting the hang of it.

"Was it this hard when you got your powers?" Harley turned to Peter to ask.  
"Kinda, but also different since our powers are nothing alike." he said srugging his shoulders.]  
Emily and Emma sat down on the bed, pleased with the progress the made.  
"I need to change the window." Emily said glancing towards the broken glass on the floor." By the way, how did you get here so fast?" she asked her friend.  
"I called in a favor from someone that I saved once" she srugged like she just said the most normal thing in the world. " What are you gonna do about school?"  
" I have to buy a wig and I'll have to avoid people even more now." she sighed softly thinking of the disaster the next day was gonna be.  
"So, hows being a superhero without your girl in the chair?"  
[ "Oh mah Thor, she was the girl in the chair." Peter, Harley and Shuri said at the same time getting weird looks from the adults in the room.]

" Its so hard!" Emma exclaimed falling back on the bed" I never realized how many of my stuff do you usually fix. Now I have to eigter wait for the pakage to come or until you come visit me."  
She complained" And the muggings are getting worst, Bomers don't like me and I had to learn how to sew to fix my suit. I also have to patch myself up if I get hurt and its all your fault. You gave me these powers and you should be the one to deal with the drawbacks!"

[ There were a few noise of suprise troughout the room, many being shocked that a 16 year old gave mutations to their friends. Then they turned to their own little web slinger, hoping that thats not how it happened to him.  
"Thats not how I got them." he assured them.  
With a sigh of relief they turned back to the screen.]

"For the last time, I didn't mean to and you're the one who didn't wash their hands after touching my chemicals." Emily replied with a grin on her face" and if I learn how to fly properly I could visit you more often to help you out.

[ " How do you give someone powers by accident?" wondered both Bruce and Tony as they started planning a Science Bro's night.]

Emma's eyes brightened as she sat up  
"What are you waiting for then? Chop-chop, up and go! You are not gonna learn how to fly by sitting around."  
Emily just giggled in response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it


End file.
